The fastening means to connect a gaiter to a shoe or to a roller skate has been invented in a various types. One of which is an invention of the applicant and was patented by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office with a U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,620. This invention includes a roller skate having buckle integrally formed to the rear end thereof, and a gaiter having a pair of apertures at the rear end and a fasten belt. The buckle includes a lateral hole which is adapted for the fasten belt to insert and to pass therethrough and to be secured by a fastener. This will secure the gaiter to the roller skate or the shoe. However, such connection is merely a two-point connection, the fastener and the buckle and may be shifted its position.